


🌕 The Wolf's Mommy (ADOPTED) 🌕

by McNamara_Multifandom_Geek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alan Deaton (Mentioned) - Freeform, Allison Argent being a dumb bitch, Damon Salvatore being Damon Salvatore, Elizabeth Forbes (Mentioned) - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Klaus Mikaelson Being Klaus Mikaelson, Lydia Martin Is So Done, M/M, Meredith Fell (Mentioned), More relationships in the future - Freeform, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Being an Asshole, Stiles changes that real quick, but not for long, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McNamara_Multifandom_Geek/pseuds/McNamara_Multifandom_Geek
Summary: This is my story on Wattpad and I decided to bring it on here. My username on there is AssassinsNeverDie so don't try and say I stole it. Here is the summary:Stiles was sick and tired of the pack. They had recently found out that Stiles was the Pack Mom and instead of giving him proper treatment as he deserved for everything he had done for the pack, they started to insult him and push him and overall treat him worse than Derek.The only solution for Stiles at the moment was to go away for a while so he could clear his thoughts and maybe try to get a fresh start so he decides to go to Mystic Falls and stay with his aunt Jenna and his cousins Elena and Jeremy for the time being.I have not seen Teen Wolf but I have watched TVD. With TW I have read enough fanfics to know enough about everyone in the show but don't mind any mistakes, please. :) Anyway, the plot is not mine originally and I don't own the shows they belong to their rightful owners.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. 🌕 Mystic Falls Gang 🌕

Hey guys the moons by the title is what will appear for the original five. This is the add on from Geekly bc I felt the need to use that statement: " Before I start I want to say that Elena's group consists of everyone plus a few invented werewolves. I also would like to say that Allison, Aiden, Erica, and Boyd from TW are alive and Jackson isn't gone and Peter is good." So yeah here we go and for anyone who has read this I made some changes but it will still be mostly the same. :P

Stiles's P.O.V:

I am so sick and tired of the pack treating me like shit!! About a month ago we discovered that I was the 'Packmom'. That means that I take care of them as any mom should and I tried. I really tried to be the best damn mom the pack ever had. But Scott was having none of that, and he said that it would be too weird to start calling his best friend mom. Plus since he couldn't treat me decently without feeling the new bond, he started to treat me badly in hopes of the bond breaking. And when Scott does that, the whole pack will follow suit.

I was packing my bags while my dad called Aunt Jenna to see if I could stay with her for the rest of the year. I really missed my cousins Jeremy and Elena, and I haven't seen them since their parents' funeral. Plus visiting them gave me an excuse to be away from the pack because as much as I love them: Enough is enough. 

Once I finished packing my stuff I headed downstairs to see my dad was off the phone. He was waiting by the door so he could say goodbye, and soon I start heading to Mystic Falls. Dad turned to me teary-eyed.

" I'm gonna miss you son." Dad said.

" I'll miss you too Dad but it's for the best. I need to go away for a while so everything can calm down." I said as he nodded his head.

" I know that, and I just wish that you would let me beat the shit out of those fucking mutts that keep pushing you away." Dad said angrily.

" It's alright Dad I'm not gonna be gone forever just a few months, and that's it I'll be back before you know it!" I said.

" If you say so. Just promise me you'll try to not get into too much trouble while you're there." Dad said giving me the look of 'I'm too old for this shit'. 

" You know I can't do that! Bye, Dad!" 

" Goodbye, son." He said.

And with one last hug, I hopped into my Jeep and started towards Mystic Falls. What I didn't know was that a certain baby wolf of the pack heard everything, and was running off to tell the rest of the pack.

Isaac's P.O.V:

I couldn't believe what I was seeing!! Mom was leaving us!! Liam and I decided that even though Scott was our alpha that Stiles was our mom. We were heading to his house to apologize to see if he would still like to be our mom. Instead, when we arrived we heard Stiles say goodbye to his dad, and heading off to god knows where!! I am going to kill Scott!!! How could he do that to his best friend!? To mom !!! The rest of the pack was no better!! By the time we got to the packhouse where everyone was hanging out; Liam and I were in tears and ready to beat Scott into a bloody pulp because he drove mom away.

Liam, Derek, and I had been the only ones who didn't treat him horribly. The only thing we weren't able to prevent was not being able to talk to him frequently because of Scott using his Alpha powers. When we finally entered the house Liam was already screaming at Scott from where he was sitting on the couch, and I soon followed after in the screaming game. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!! Wait a minute! What's with all of the screaming!?!? Why are you crying!?" asked a very confused Scott.

I was about to answer him but Liam beat me to it.

"YOU DID THIS!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! MOM IS GONE AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T HANDLE IT!!!!" Liam screamed before breaking down into tears, only for Derek to step up and comfort him.

" What do you mean mom is gone ?!?!" This time it was Lydia who spoke.

" You heard him!! Stiles left Beacon Hills because he was tired of everyone treating him like crap!!" I answered with the same amount of anger as Liam only I wasn't screaming.

" Bu-but he can't leave! We need him here!! Who else is going to help us every time we need it!? And take care of us when we get hurt!?!?" Allison cried out in distress.

" Well, you should've thought about that before you started pushing him away." Derek said last as the three of us headed to Stiles's house to figure out where he'd gone.

Stiles's P.O.V:

I knocked on Aunt Jenna's door waiting for her to open up. I started to wonder if Liam, Isaac, and Derek were alright as they were the only ones who treated me normally as much as they could without Scott breathing down their necks. Just thinking of them made me want to go back to Beacon Hills, but I couldn't because this is what was best for me.

While I thought about the people I missed back home, the door was answered by none other than my cousin Elena.

" Stiles!!!" Elena exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug.

" Nice to see you too Elena." I answered.

" How have you been? How is your dad? Do you want to come with me to the local bar/grill to meet my friends and we can keep talking there?" She spoke so fast I almost didn't catch what she was saying.

" I've been alright and my Dad's just fine. Sure I would love to go!! Come on we can take my Jeep, but don't forget to give me directions to our future destination." I answered as she closed the door and we headed to my beloved Jeep.

We started small talk while she directed me, and she told me Jeremy was already at the bar. It was named Mystic Grill, and he was waiting there with the rest of her friends. We arrived at the Grill and as soon as we entered I saw a group of teenagers about my age looking at the door as if they were waiting for someone. I knew that they were Elena's friends because I recognized one as being my other cousin Jeremy. And it seemed that he recognized me too because the next thing I know I'm being tackled by someone while they screamed my name into my ear.

" Yes! I do believe that is my name! It's nice to see you too Jer." I replied chuckling while retracting from the hug. I looked at the rest of the group to see most of them had looks of confusion. Whereas a bunch of them had confusion and something else but I couldn't place my finger on it.

" Excuse me for the intrusion, but who the hell are you ?!?!" The guy with black hair and blue eyes asked and he looked to be about in his late twenties.

" My, my Elena I'm disappointed that you haven't mentioned me before to any of your friends! Hello, my name is Stiles, Stiles Stilinski and I'm Elena's cousin." I said while waving my hand at the group.

Everyone introduced themselves but some quicker than others, and they tried to be next to me the entire time which was weird. The rest of the evening was awesome, but I swear I heard that Stefan Salvatore said that he recognized my name. That freaked me out because I was known in the supernatural world as 'The boy who ran with wolves', but I'm sure he knew me from somewhere else. At least that's what I hoped it was, the last thing I needed was my cousin's involvement in the supernatural.

I went to bed that night happy because right before we left Bonnie slung her arm around my shoulders and said this.

" Welcome to the gang Stiles I'm afraid to tell you but you're stuck with us now." 

Honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way. Hopefully one day Liam, Isaac, and Derek find me so we could make our own pack here in Mystic Falls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hopefully, that wasn't too much of a change to where people won't like it but who cares. I can't wait for you guys to enjoy this as much as I did when I first read the original book. Either way, if you liked it leave a vote and go check out GeeklyMe4Ever because if it wasn't for them this story wouldn't be the awesomeness that it was in the very beginning. Anyway, I will see you in the next chapter BUH BYE!

\- AssassinsNeverDie


	2. 🌕 New Threat???🌕

Heyyyy guys!! I honestly didn't expect that reaction so soon! You guys are so awesome and it honestly shocked me on how quick you guys were to getting over here. Anywho here's the next chapter. Why so soon? Well, the reason is that I have nothing else to do. Let's get to this, shall we?

Stiles's P.O.V:

It has been a month since I had moved to Mystic Falls, and everything was going smoothly. Well, as smooth as it can get when you find out your cousin is a vampire along with her boyfriend along with some of her friends. Also, the fact that vampires, witches, and other supernatural creatures exist. I mean it was always a possibility that they were real, but I'd never put too much thought into it though. There was also the fact that the whole "Pack Mom" thing is a worldwide situation. How did we find out? Well..................

*Flashback *

Stiles's P.O.V still:

Elena and I were just chilling in the Salvatore house waiting for the rest of the gang to come over so we could have a movie night. Stefan and Damon had gone to the store to buy some snacks for everyone. We were almost done with everything when the door flung open and Stefan appeared in front of me in an instant. Next thing I know I'm pinned to the wall and Stefan was asking me what I was doing here. He asked me if I wanted to hurt his friends and something else about mutts? I didn't really know at the moment.

" Whoa, whoa, wait!!! What the hell are you talking about?!?!?!" I asked very confusedly.

*A/N: In my opinion, this sounds a little like something Damon would do not hero haired Stefan J-just me okay * 

" I knew I recognized your name from somewhere. So I did some digging and as it turns out, you're pretty famous in the supernatural community. " The boy that runs with wolves" quite hard to miss if I do say so myself. Now, what are your plans here? Do you plan on hurting any of my friends? Is this some kind of trick that your pack put you up to? Where are they and what do you want with us !?!?" Stefan practically screamed in my face.

" What the?!?! No!! I'm not planning anything!! I swear!! I didn't even know you were supernatural until you said so!!! I came here for a break from the pack, they don't know where I am!!!" I explained. 

Stefan seemed to believe me and let me go. He stepped away so I could go sit down on the couch again. By now the whole gang had arrived and roughly knew the situation.

" What kind of supernatural are you? I've never seen anyone go so fast, I mean you could easily outrun Scott and he's a True Alpha!!" I said figuring that they probably wouldn't tell me but it was worth a shot.

" I'm a vampire and so is Caroline, Elena, and my brother Damon. Bonnie is a witch. Tyler, Lucas, and Matthew are werewolves, and Jeremy is a hunter in training." Stefan concluded, I was surprised that he was so open and I was more shocked about Elena being a vampire.

" Wow....that's kind of a lot to take in," it took a few seconds to process that info, but once it finally did I relaxed. "Soooooo what do you want to know?..."

" What?" Everyone was a bit confused by my question.

" Come oooonnnn I can see that you're dying to know what happened, and why I'm here without my pack. The short version of the story is that most of the pack couldn't take the fact that some All-powerful and superior being decided that I should be ' Pack Mom '. I was fine with it. I mean I already took care of them as if I was their mother, but I guess they were uncomfortable with the title. Or maybe they were just used to me being the weak human for so long that they didn't want anything to change I don't know. The point is they pushed me away, and that was enough for me to go away so I left. Came to the closest place I knew and here I am." I explained to them, and I figured that I probably shouldn't have laid out my personal problems onto them. It felt good to tell them about it though.

" I'm still confused about something." Lucas questioned. 

" Shoot." I expected something to do with the pack, but not exactly what he asked next.

" If you're their pack mom..... how come us wolves are protective of you, and you smell safe as if you were home or something?" Matthew asked, and honestly I didn't have the answer. I was quite surprised by the slight confession, but I mean I'd noticed that they stood close to me. They would always make sure I was okay, but I just thought they were being nice to the new kid. 

" Uuuuhhhh honestly I have no idea on what's happening but I could ask Deaton. He's our emissary back in Beacon Hills, and if anyone knows about this it's him." I explained. 

The rest of the group gave me more space so I could call Deaton. 

After the whole conversation with Deaton I ended up with more questions than answers, but at least I have a basic grasp of what's going on. 

" What did he say? Does he know what's happening? Or why?" Tyler asked.

" He has a theory which is the most logical one considering our lives, but he isn't certain he said he wanted to run some tests but he won't be able to come here without the pack following him. So he's gonna send one of his friends that lives close by, so do any of you know an Alaric Saltzman?" I explained. 

" Yeah, he's a retired hunter and a close friend of ours. Last time I checked he was living a few towns over, so I'll give him a call to see if he can come over." Damon answered before pulling out his phone, and we waited for a few to let him finish the said conversation. 

"Alaric said he would be here in a few hours....and you never told us what the theory was mind sharing with the rest of the class?" Damon asked sarcastically.

" Ummm..... Deaton thinks that the whole Pack Mom thing is worldwide. This means that apparently, I'm a worldwide werewolf pack mom. He isn't sure but I don't think there's any other explanation for this situation." I explained and sat there while everyone processed the info.

"Okay cool, I can live with that." Lucas spoke and everyone else seemed to agree with that.

"Awesome! Soooo movie?" I heard a chorus of yeahs, and we all got comfortable in the living room. Jeremy put in Jumanji *A/N: Awesome movie especially the classic* and we spent the next few hours watching movies until we fell asleep.

*End Flashback *

? ? ? P.O.V:

I don't know why my instincts were telling me to go back to that town, so it's as if something important resided there. I knew that if I went there it would obviously cause trouble, but the feeling is too strong that it is worth the risk. I sat up from where I resided and pondered more over the situation. I took out my cell to call my companion for this little trip.

"Hello?"

"Ahhh brother, it's nice to hear from you again." I answered with our infamous smirk.

"What do you want Niklaus?" Elijah replied.

" I'm going somewhere, and I am in need of your company and your help on this journey." I said.

"And where exactly is this place in which you so desperately require my presence?" Elijah questioned.

" Elijah we're going back to Mystic Falls." I replied.

" Alright, I shall meet you there in two days' time goodbye for now Niklaus." Elijah sighed as he ended the call.

" Goodbye 'Lijah." I replied and put my cell away.

This was going to be fun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh my Klaus you guys are amazing I'm glad that you guys are supportive of this as much as I was of the original one. Well hopefully, you guys continue to like it as I try to progress with the story as much as I can after the original five. Anyway, I will see you in the next chapter BUH BYE!

\- AssassinsNeverDie


	3. 🌕 What a bunch of Drama Queens 🌕

Hey guys!! This has been a blast for me and I've never had this much support just from a few chapters. Honestly, this is going to be a journey for me especially since this is the first story I've adopted. Anyway chapter three here we come!

Stiles's P.O.V:

The next morning we were woken up by someone knocking on the door (or at least some of us did). Stefan got up to see who it was while the rest of us tried to wake everyone else up or just the wolves who were still zoned out. After about ten minutes where I'd met Alaric, and got trapped under a puppy pile of unconscious werewolves. I soon got extremely irritated and started to scream at the top of my lungs ( I was so loud that Mrs. Weasley would've been very proud of me). The guys finally woke up, and they immediately began to whine about their eardrums. After they moved I got up and stretched before rolling my eyes, and I started to talk to Alaric about yesterday's subject.

" I'm assuming Deaton gave you a very vague and cryptic version of what's going on so allow me to explain a bit further. Basically, I'm the pack mom in Beacon Hills but the werewolves here feel the same type of bond that only my pack should have." I spoke as we sat down at the table to continue our discussion.

" Hmm that is quite interesting, and did Deaton say anything about it?" Alaric questioned.

" Yeah, he said he believed that I was a pack mom for every werewolf in existence. But he wasn't sure so he wanted you to run some tests to confirm his theory." I answered.

" That makes sense, and there are a few I'm thinking of doing but we might need werewolves from other packs to help out." Alaric said.

" How are we going to do that ?!? What if they're not friendly ?!! What if they betray us ??! What if they don't want to help !?! What if Deaton is right and they kidnap me to be their pack mom ?!? How are we going to find a pack willing to come here !?! How-how.... how...... I think I need to lay down for a bit." I ranted until I started to feel lightheaded while everyone else was amused as I almost had a panic attack. 

" Come on laugh it up !! I know you want to and now that I've calmed down I think that I deserve it....." And just like that, the entire group was dying on the floor of laughter except for Stefan, Alaric, and myself who were laughing.

"Di-did you see his face !??" 

" My God !!!"

" The panic in his eyes was priceless !!"

" I CAN'T BREATHE !! I CAN'T BREATHE !!"

" You just made my day Stilinski."

That was the next five minutes of my life.

" To answer some of your questions Stiles I know some neighboring packs that would gladly help out. I know also that they wouldn't want to kidnap you so calm down please, and we'll figure something out eventually." Alaric spoke calming my nerves down a little bit.

" Okay, that makes me feel better. Do you know where you're staying in the meantime ?" I asked.

" Yes I'm staying in a motel nearby, but don't worry about me Stiles. I'll contact one of the packs, and I'll let you know when they're coming but for now, I wish you goodnight." Alaric replied as he headed towards the door.

" Thanks, Alaric it means a lot, and we wouldn't know what's going on if you hadn't come to help us out." Stefan spoke and Alaric nodded before climbing into his car and drive off.

" Well I'm exhausted from my mental breakdown, so if you'll excuse me I'm going to head home to pass out. Night guys !" I gave everyone a short wave as I hopped into my Jeep and left.

I got back home, and I was too tired to change so I flopped into my bed and promptly passed out.

* Time Skip to next morning brought to you by drunk Damon*

After I'd woken up I'd taken a shower, and after I got dressed I headed downstairs to the kitchen. I said good morning to Aunt Jenna and ate breakfast that Elena made before rushing Jeremy to hurry the fuck up so we could leave.

On our way there Jeremy kept bragging about how good he'd gotten at football. He kept saying that he could probably beat me now since he couldn't when we were kids, so I dared him to a one on one game after school. After we pulled into the parking lot we each went our separate ways saying goodbye to each other before heading off to our first classes. 

I had Econ first period so that was boring as hell. After that class concluded I was stuck in an even more boring class; History. Soon enough my lunch period came around, and I'm glad I have it with the rest of the gang. I walked in there and I heard someone speaking really loud. Found them. They were gathered at the table in the center of the entire room, and the person who was talking 'normally' is Damon. ( It was very easy to find them considering Damon is a very loud person who doesn't understand inside voices so you could most likely hear him from the other side of town).

When I finally sat down at the table, the topic immediately became of Jer and I's fight. Everyone began making bets on who they think would win while Jeremy and I discussed the rules. 

" One on One. No outside help. Best out of 5 goals and the winner gets bragging rights for a whole week. Whereas the loser has to do the winner's homework for a whole month." Jeremy said.

" Wow Jer, that's a lot! Are you sure you can handle doing my homework for a month?! I mean you haven't even learned whatever I'm doing yet !" I teased him because I knew that I would be able to rile him up by saying I was going to win already.

" We don't even know if you're going to win so shut up !" Everyone laughed after he said that. I wouldn't actually fight my only cousin (apart from Elena *A/N: Miss Damsel in Distress and Katherine Junior*) over something extremely stupid!

** Time Skip to after school brought to you by Humans are Space Orcs **

Soon after school ended we all met up at the football field, and everyone else found their spots in the bleachers. While Jer and I got changed into our gym clothes and began to warm up. 

It was finally time to begin our game, and Jeremy was in front of me while we waited for Elena to blow the whistle. (The whistle we stole from the gym teacher just after gym class and he didn't even notice a thing! Haha!).

"Okay guys, now I want a nice clean game. It will be fair play from both of you! Ready......Set........GO !" Elena shouted blowing the whistle while Caroline threw the ball into the air.

So it has begun.

Jeremy got to the ball first, and as soon as he had it he took off towards my goal. Well, what he forgot was that I ran with werewolves, and running for my life as well made me fast so I easily caught up to him in no time. I blocked his shot not too long after I did he managed to get the ball back, and I wasn't fast enough to block it from the goal.

"Game on Jer !!" I shouted with determination *A/N: He's filled with DETERMINATION* and we waited for Elena to blow the whistle again.

* Time Skip brought to you by THE GRREEEEEAAAT PAPYRUS NYEH HEHEHEHEHE* 

We had been playing for over an hour, and I have to say that Jer had improved but not enough to beat me. Currently, we were tied 4 to 4, and honestly, I was hoping this ended soon because man I'm beat. Just as I about to make the final goal to seal my victory the wolves surrounded us in a circle formation. They were growling at the forest, and everyone else tensed while staying close to the wolves.

" Guys, what's going on? What's happening ?!" I was so confused and felt so helpless. 

" Stiles just stay where you are, we'll handle them alright." Tyler answered as he moved closer to the trees.

" Them? Who's them?! Guys!! What's going on?!" I began to panic because I'd never seen them like this. I know that I'm to scarier shit, but I came to Mystic Falls to avoid scary shit. But noooo I was now in this situation, and I had no fucking clue what to do.

Just as I was going to ask again about what the fuck was going on, and it took me not too long to notice a man who looked to be in his early 20's walk out of the woods. He began looking around and started to sniff the air. I could tell that the gang knew who he was because the wolves got even closer to me, and everyone else got into fighting positions while Tyler stayed where he was.

" What are you doing here Klaus? I thought we made it quite clear that we don't want you around here." Tyler told this Klaus guy who never stopped looking around for whatever it was he was looking for. 

" Don't fret Lockwood and the rest of the Mystic Gang. I have no intention of harming you and your little group, but I've come looking for something or rather someone. However if you try to keep me from finding whatever it is I'm looking for..... well rest assured that I won't need much convincing on killing you all... I see that you have a new member in your little group. Now tell me what is he? Is he like Miss Bennett? A vampire or new werewolf? ......... No, he's human I can smell it. He also has something familiar about him almost like home. Maybe you can be of use to my plans after all. Tell me meat sack, what's your name?" Klaus asked. *A/N: Anybody who gets that reference I will love you forever* He seemed very mysterious but I wasn't scared at all. I kinda felt the same thing that happened with the other three wolves, and my pack too: protectiveness of a mother. I shoved through the front of the protective circle and held my hand out for Klaus to shake.

" I'm Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm assuming you're a werewolf since you mentioned that I feel like home, and I also feel protective over you along with the other wolves I've met." I said. Klaus had a shocked look on his face so I'm pretty sure he's heard about me. Everyone else was trying to get me back in the circle of course I was having none of it, and as soon as they saw my death glare they backed up immediately.

" Aahhhh yes I've heard about you. 'The boy who runs with wolves' quite the title you've earned. Now, why are you here and not in Beacon Hills residing with your pack?" Klaus asked.

" I'm taking a break from them while figuring out if my pack mom status is worldwide. Which I'm pretty sure it is considering you're not in this pack, nor from the pack back home but you are still under my pack mom radar." I explained.

" It's been a pleasure meeting you but unfortunately I have to cut this meeting short. Since I have found what I'm looking for so Stiles you have five minutes to say goodbye to your friends, and then you're coming back to New Orleans with me." Klaus said and he started walking towards the parking lot, but the others were having none of it. Tyler had gone feral and tackled Klaus to the ground. They were throwing blows on one another punches, scratches, kicks, etc. The others were standing there amused at the scene, but I stood there in shock at the sight before me. I soon got over my shock and walked over to them, and then screamed at the top of my lungs.

" STOP!!!!!!!," They immediately stopped fighting and looked up to see me practically fuming. " You two stop this nonsense right now!!! Tyler it is not nice to start fights with other people, and Klaus you can't just come here thinking you own the place. You also can't just take me away from here, so from now on Klaus will be staying here in Mystic Falls until we find a solution. You will be civil with each other. That goes to all of you!!! Are we clear?," I heard a bunch of mumbles but that was not enough. " I said ARE WE CLEAR ?!?!!?!!" This time I got a lot of yes sir's or yes's. I even got a yes mommy.

"Good." With that, I started walking back to my Jeep, but not before I heard Damon tell Elena that I was scary when I was angry. I heard a lot of agreements about that statement.

Oh my God !!! What a bunch of drama queens !!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Woooo boy that took a while to write out. It takes even longer to write this out because I can't copy and paste and then tweak it but nooooooo my iPad has to be stupid. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that. Okay, 🥱 I think I'm gonna wait a little bit before working on and then posting chapter 4. Anyway leave a vote and comment and I will see you in the next chapter BUH BYE!!!

\- AssassinsNeverDie


	4. 🌕We're coming Mama🌕

OH MY CHUCK!?! 1.4k reads!! You guys are absolutely amazing!! This may seem a little early to do a little celebration for something so small for some of you but I'm always brought to tears when something like this happens!! So again thank you all sooooo much for sticking with this story and in my opinion my stupid forgetfulness. Anyways let's get unto this chapter, shall we 😏?

Liam's P.O.V: 

"Are we there yet?" I asked. *A/N: you are so cute !! Honestly, my sister and I always did this to make each other laugh :D*

"No," Isaac said.

"What about now?" I asked like a little kid with nothing to do :D.

"Not even close Liam." He answered once again.

"How long till we get there?" 

"We don't even know where he is buddy," Isaac replied.

"I know but I really miss him," I answered.

"That makes three of us Li." 

"What if we find him and he doesn't want us?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he's gonna be happy to see us right Derek?" Isaac said.

"Sure," Derek replied.

"That's not very reassuring," I said slightly sad.

*sarcasm train ahead*

"I mean 'yes Liam he will be really happy to see us don't worry.'" Derek said with a slight touch of sarcasm I think.

"Really!!" 

"I don't know, and all we can do right now is hope," Derek replied.

"Oh........ are we there yet?" I asked again.

"NOT AGAIN !!!" Isaac wailed annoyingly.

That was what happened the majority of our car ride. The hunt for mom was becoming difficult, but we knew it wouldn't be easy. Mom had hidden his scent extremely well so we couldn't find the trail left behind. The sheriff flat out refused to tell us where Mama went in fear of us running off to tell Scott. 

When Stiles left it hit home the most for us. Derek, Isaac, and I tried to run after him but Scott wouldn't let us leave. His pride was too important *A/N: he never had any remember 😏 so he can suck it* apparently. Not soon after roughly about 2 weeks later we were able to leave but it was too late. Stiles had covered his scent, and even if he hadn't his scent was almost non-existent now. I just wish that I had tried harder to keep mom in Beacon Hills, and I miss him so much.

I just hoped he was happy wherever he was, and when we found him that we could be a family again.

Derek's P.O.V:

Liam was getting really annoying, and the fact that Stiles wasn't there to calm him down was like a punch to the gut. I always felt like the father figure to the pack, but I struggled with emotions so that was where Stiles came in. He cares for the pack and keeps us balanced.

In the past few months, Stiles and I had started to get close, and I wouldn't call him my friend but not an acquaintance either. I actually don't know what Stiles is to me, and I just know I have strong feelings for him. I don't know what these feelings are though and it's bothering me a lot.

Maybe when we find him I can tell him what he means to me.

Isaac's P.O.V:

I was starting to get really worried that we would never find mom. He'd helped me with so much, and I felt like I had let him down so I decided to try to make it up to him. Scott was such a prick, and I can't believe that I didn't realize what was happening with mom sooner. Knowing him he'll probably forgive us, and if he doesn't then I'll try my best to prove myself to him. 

We'd stopped at a hotel near Virginia and we rented a room with three beds. Just as I laid down closing my eyes giving in to sleep, I caught a familiar scent of home and cookies. MOM!! I sat straight up and jumped off the bed waking Derek *grumpy father* up. Liam hadn't fallen asleep so he smelled it too. We told Derek and he was too tired to drive so we would continue in the morning. 

I was filled with so much excitement I barely slept. I couldn't believe that we were going to finally be with mom again!! By the time I fell asleep, it was past 3 am, and my only thought was 'We're coming, mama!!!'.

Hoooo boy that seemed to take a long to me anyway, so hope you guys enjoyed this one. I know I stalled this for so long but I've been busy at home and eventually, I'm going to get Anyways I'm going to stop before I continue rambling on and on. Anyways I'll see you in the next chapter my pack mates goodbye!!

~ AssassinsNeverDie


	5. 🌕Reunited🌕

As Geekly had done before I wish to thank everyone who has stuck with this every single chapter!! JocelynLoukes BreeannaCory KassandraLaroche destielseason15 MrsMarais123 and many more !! I had to dig through my notifications but I don't care! Finding some of you guys was worth it!! I am so blessed to have you all as my pack mates I honestly can't thank you guys enough. Also 1.9k views!!!!!! Seriously!! Okay, I better get to the story before this gets too long. Shall we 😏? Oh, one quick thing I don't own the beautiful fan art above but kudos to the artist :D!!!

Stiles's P.O.V:

It was decently early in the afternoon the day after the whole run in. Having breakfast with the MF gang and Klaus at the Grill was chaotic, to say the least. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a serrated blade, and no matter how much I worked on making it civil they didn't stop death glaring at each other. That probably wasn't going to stop anytime soon I bet.

Tyler, Matthew, and Lucas were unusually touchy and clingy. The only answer they would give us was that they felt like something was about to change, so it sent them into a frenzy of being extremely close to me.

We finished our breakfast in a rush, and we left to get to the boarding house faster. The reason we were heading back so soon is so we could plan our best strategies against whatever was heading our way. We had learned not to ignore gut instincts after all of the shit that we've been through, and either we faced it together or in our separate ways. 

It was just our luck that we'd decided to walk to the Grill instead of our cars. The worst part was that the weather started to get bad pretty quickly. I wasn't dressed for the weather like an idiot, and I can get sick very easily. Then the next thing I know my legs are giving out, and I was extremely cold all over. I was thrown into a coughing fit, and after I was done with that I was shivering badly. This was wearing me out very fast, and we were almost there so I simply passed out. 

During a brief moment I heard a familiar growl, and whoever was holding me tensed up, but it was probably just my imagination.

Tyler's P.O.V:

Stiles collapsed halfway when we were on our way back to the Salvatore Boarding House, and Klaus was carrying him back there. None of us were happy about it, but he was the fastest just in case the gut feeling is evil. Because then he can get Stiles out in a matter of seconds, and we wouldn't have to worry about him. 

We all became extremely worrisome when he began shaking, and his forehead was almost the same body temp as us wolves. Then Elena and Jeremy assured us that this was normal for him to get sick easily and that it would be pretty bad so it lasted hours (a day at most).

He was quite adorable while he slept, and with this fever, he hallucinated so random things would be mumbled. Like "Give me back my soup ice cream duck!", "Where's the chihuahua, Miguel?". He'd even said this: "The mean Dracula stole a toothpick, so the poor Tooth Fairy was robbed. Let's get Santa to help get that toothpick back. Stupid Dracula......" It was hilarious, so I hoped someone recorded him saying this stuff. *A/N: *raised eyebrow* blackmail much? 😂*

We were almost back to the house when I caught unfamiliar scents, and Klaus, Lucas, and Matthew smelled it too because they tensed up. We heard a really loud growl that seemed non-threatening, and it had Stiles mumbling something we barely could understand. It sounded something like "irik" or "drek", and honestly, I have no idea what he was saying. Right then and there I could care less, for I had something more important to deal with.

After that particular moment, three men came into our line of sight. The younger two looked to be about 17 or 18 years old while the other one could be 25. They were werewolves, but that's what I think they are. Because I could smell it, but they smelled a little different than us in Mystic Falls. They knew what we were because we watched each of them take a sniff, and then all three of them looked at us curiously. 

While I assessed them to see if they were a threat in the background the gang covered Klaus and Stiles. That was to make sure the strangers don't see them or catch their scent. We had no idea what they were capable of, so we had to take precautions proceeding this.

"Who are you? What do you guys want?" Stefan asked them. The older one stepped up to speak. 

"My name is Derek and those two are Isaac and Liam. We don't mean any harm we're just looking for someone." He answered.

"Who are you looking for? Maybe we can help you find them." Elena offered.

"We're looking for our pack mom. Our Alpha didn't take it too well on who our pack mom was, and forced us to ignore him until he left. We wanted to be with our pack mom, but we weren't strong enough to defy our Alpha and we severely regret it. If we can find him we would ask him for forgiveness and try to form a new pack." This time it was the curly-haired one, Isaac.

" Are you talking about Stiles?" If it was Stiles and they tried to take him all hell would break loose. *A/N: sorry that's already happened. A few times if I'm not mistaken 😏*

"Yeah!! Have you seen him!?!?" Liam looked like a puppy and if he had a tail it would be wagging. 

We moved a little to show them Stiles in Klaus's arms.

"MOM!!" Isaac and Liam screamed. They tried to get closer to Stiles but that's when we closed the circle. They didn't seem to like that at all because the next thing that happened they transformed into what I could only assume was their werewolf form, and they were growling signaling that they were pissed off.

"What happened to him? What have you done? Let us see him!!!" Derek growled.

"We've done nothing to him he simply has a fever, and we were just taking him inside the house. We won't let you see him until you've proven you're worthy of him. He told us all about and I'm not impressed." Klaus's voice rang through the circle.

"How?! How do we prove ourselves to you?! We'll do anything!" Isaac said.

"Let's go inside and talk, and Klaus take him to my bedroom." Damon told him. Klaus nodded and in a second he was gone.

"Wha-what is he!?" Isaac asked. We figured that Derek was the leader of this little trio since he tried to prevent Isaac from asking.

"Hybrid. Half werewolf, half-vampire." Caroline responded and shrugged like it was a normal thing, but for us, it was anyway.

"Okaaaaaaaaayyyy..." 

We all walked inside and went to the living room where Klaus was already waiting. All of us either sat down or just leaned against the wall. Our gang sat looking at the stairs whereas the other three sat on the couch with their backs to the stairs.

"Stiles is in your bed, and I already gave him medicine to bring down his fever." Klaus informed us to which I gave him a nod to show that I was grateful for that.

"Soooooo, what do you want us to do to prove ourselves worthy?" Liam asked this time.

"We don't know, so stay silent while we discuss this." Damon replied.

We gathered in a shitty circle of sorts and closed in so we could talk a little more privately. Although that didn't do much since they probably had enhanced hearing.

"What should we make them do?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know, but nothing deadly because Stiles would kill us." Jeremy said.

"What if we make them fight each other?" Damon said.

"That counts as deadly Damon," Stefan answered.

"Jump off a cliff?" Again Damon.

"That's deadly too." Stefan said.

"Chase off the hunters in town?" Damon suggested again.

"Deadly." *A/N: Hero-haired Stefan to the rescue 😂😂😂.*

"How about-"

"DAMON! Everything you're saying counts as deadly." Stefan finalized.

"What if I turned them into hybrids?" Klaus suggested.

"That's not exactly something they have to do Klaus." Elena replied.

"I know but we could give them the choice to either turn or leave, and if they decide to turn then they get to stay with us and Stiles." Klaus answered.

"That's actually not bad." Damon said.

"You're all forgetting the part where Klaus can make them do anything with the sire bond if they turn into Hybrids right?" I stated.

"Oooooohhhh right so we're back to square one." Damon said.

That's pretty much how our conversation went. We were so absorbed into trying to find something to use as a trial that we didn't notice Stiles walk down the stairs until we heard him.

"Derek?"

Derek's P.O.V:

What the group was saying was absolutely bizarre, and I hoped they didn't go through with any of those ideas because they were pretty fucking dangerous. By the looks on both Isaac and Liam's faces, I could tell it was a solid agreement on that one. I wasn't looking forward to those trials. *A/N: Eh? Eh? Get it? Get it? Trials? Maze Runner? Okay nvm*

That's when I heard it.

"Derek?"

I turned around at the same time as everyone else, and I saw Stiles with his moles and his cute upturned nose. His beautiful amber eyes that I had missed so much. Isaac and Liam sprung from their seats practically tackled Stiles with a big hug. They were cuddling him saying that they missed him and that they were sorry while they were balling their eyes out. Stiles took a second to comprehend what was happening, and he returned the hug beginning to soothe them saying that it was alright and that he missed them too.

Just seeing them like that brought so many emotions that I stumbled a bit from the force of it, and it was at this moment I realized what those feelings were. I loved him. I loved how he was; I loved his sarcastic remarks. I loved how fearless he was; I loved how he was with the rest of the pack. I loved the fact that I got to know him a bit more; I loved his smile and his dimple along with his laugh. I just loved him.

I thought back to all the moments we shared throughout the years, and I realized that I had loved him all along and that he loved me. I remembered the nervous tick his heart would make every time he saw me that I thought was just me. The looks he would give me that I thought were just imagined, and the times he would say something trying to get me to figure it out when I just couldn't.

That's why the second Isaac and Liam let him go I walked right up to him and pressed my lips firmly against his. *A/N: 'note sarcasm' wooaaaahhh is that what kissing is?* It wasn't passionate and hard, but it was slow and careful as I tried to show him my newfound feelings through it. By the way, he kissed back I knew that the feelings were reciprocated.

I pulled away when I heard that he needed oxygen and just hugged him.

"I missed you, and I love you." I said while I buried my face in his hair and wrapped my arms around him feeling a little worn out.

"I know I'm sorry and I love you too." He mumbled into my shoulder, and for the first time since the fire, I felt at peace with him in my arms. 

Knowing that I loved someone again and that they loved me back. It probably seemed sudden to most, but when you live in a world where there's a threat every week the lines between slow and fast tended to blur a bit. It's not like I suddenly started to love him out of the blue. I loved him, but I just didn't know it yet.

So while the Mystic Falls group watched us awkwardly, and the Beacon Hills pups cheered us on. I just ignored all of them and enjoyed the feeling of Stiles in my arms for the first time.

It was blissful.

OH, MY GODS!! AHHHHH MY BACK HURTS!! Seriously I was bent over my iPad at 03:13 in the morning finishing this chapter because I'm just running on internet on this instead of my phone and jamming out to music about the Mother of Dragons and her precious babes. Anyways thanks so much you guys for sticking around to deal with this. I know that there's way too many a/n's to count but I thought that it was best to let you guys what was going on or something of that reason. The game is set now........

Stay tuned.

~ AssassinsNeverDie


	6. 🌑The McAss Pack arrives🌑

Hello my pack mates this chapter is the one option that had the most comments! So here we go and I apologize beforehand if the grammar seems a little off. I just struggle to see if it sounds good, and on that note, I might ask one of you to possibly be like a beta reader for me. Because I desperately need someone's help on grammar mistakes especially for long-ass paragraphs, and for dialogue as well yeah I need help. :'( Anyways let's get on with the chapter, shall we? 

Stiles's P.O.V:

Since Derek and the pups joined our gang of miscreants all of the wolves (plus Damon and Stefan) decided to have a pack wrestling day. Mind you everyone had agreed to this beforehand, and trust me I didn't know what to think of it. Damon said that it was just a day to unwind with the three new additions to our growing group. But I liked to think of it as a family with how close everyone had become.

I had asked when they decided to have this 'wrestling day', and their answer was that they would have it two weeks on a Tuesday. With all of the excitement of the event to come, and understandably so everyone soon went to bed earlier than the norm because of the excitement. Stefan and I created the bracket for the matches, and we made sure to even things out. 

Because we don't need comatose friends on our hands. We had to put everyone with someone whose fighting style wasn't yet known to the other. 

I was brought back to reality with Isaac and Liam playfully arguing with Lucas and Matthew.

"Give it back Mattie! You need to give it back to Li because it's his and he said I could play on it!" Isaac shouted.

"Well it was my turn with the switch and you need to stop hogging it!" Matthew yelled back.

I walked up the stairs and looked at the situation before me. Isaac was head to head with Matthew, so Liam and Lucas just looked at them with disappointment. Li noticed that I was there, and I put a finger to my lips gesturing to be silent.

" ISAAC LAHEY AND MATTHEW COWEN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!!" I yelled pretty much letting the whole house I was pissed.

They both froze at the same time and looked over to the doorway to find my eyes blazing with fury. 

"O-oh hi, mom." They spoke quietly.

" What were you two thinking!? You know not to argue over minuscule things such as video games! Especially over something Klaus had gotten Liam for his birthday!! As of now, you both have lost your electronic privileges until I deem fit, and I suggest you both apologize to Liam for taking his things! I MEAN IT!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs red-faced.

They both apologized quickly and ran out the door practically with their tails between their legs. Li hugged me as I told him to go, and he went to play with Lucas for a little while. I sighed and walked into my room collapsing on my bed groaning. Derek was sitting in a chair reading before he set his book down, and he walked over to our bed sitting right next to me.

"Sti you need to relax a bit just let them make mistakes it's how they grow up to become better people." Derek said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I know Derek but it's so hard not to because I don't want them to get hurt even more than they have been already," I replied softly.

Derek knew how much it hurt me to leave Isaac and Liam behind. Being able to have my other half around now makes handling maternal instincts easier. 

* Timeskip for those who have fallen before us to defend our freedom. You are not forgotten.*

??? P.O.V:

I hope that he was right about where they are hiding out at. We've been in shambles since they left, and slowly the ones who didn't stand up the guilt eventually overwhelmed them. I just hope that things will go back to the way they were before they defected from the routine.

Stiles's P.O.V:

Wrestling day had arrived! As soon as one woke up everyone else followed suit, and trust me that meant I had to get work on breakfast. Well, I had help from Bonnie and Caroline because they offered their assistance assuming I needed help. I appreciated the thought even though I'm used to making this much food.

The dining room was lively with chatter about how one person was going to be excited to beat the other. I chuckled as I ate my breakfast as I listened to all of my pack talk to each other. It made me feel at home a lot more than back in hell. 

" Stiles are you ready? Because I do believe the young ones would like to get a move on." Klaus said.

" Yep, let us get a move on everybody!" I shouted as I ushered everyone out the door.

We decided that it would take place in a large field in the middle of the woods on the edge of town. Isaac, Liam, Matthew, and Lucas were bouncing all over with energy, and I laughed at their reactions when Damon started chasing them. 

"Okay everyone gather round!" I shouted to get the attention of the pups.

Faster than I could say 'Beep Beep', I was surrounded by everyone but in a circle. Stefan and I announced the first match to start us off: Tyler vs Elena. I made a point to Stefan that since he and his brother were participating, so that meant the females who were vamps could participate as well.

That match ended about an hour and a half after we had started. Tyler had his brute strength and senses but Elena could dodge him until he wore out. He wasn't too happy about losing to Elena, but I managed to remind him that it was just for fun. 

Match number two was to commence and this should be interesting: Stefan vs Isaac. Stefan had the advantage of age and knowing how to fight, but Isaac could play dirty if he wanted to especially with someone like Stefan. This one took about two hours to be done, but Stefan won and Isaac was okay with it. He did want Stefan to teach him how to fight properly against a vampire.

The matches flew by so fast until the main event arrived: Klaus vs Derek. Klaus was okay with fighting Derek considering neither could hurt each other seriously enough to cause death. This would get very interesting indeed. Isaac and Li were cheering for Derek, but I forced everyone to cheer evenly for both of them.

We were having fun when Klaus and Derek paused simultaneously looking into the woods. Everyone else was confused as was I and it was starting to scare me. 

"Der? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Isaac, Liam, Matthew, and Tyler get ready." Derek commanded. 

The boys listened tensing up prepared to fight at the first sign of trouble. There was rustling and branches snapping as the noise got closer to our field clearing. And who or what stepped out shocked me to the core. 

It was the McCall Pack.

Klaus's P.O.V:

' I noticed that as soon as this so-called pack stepped out that they frightened Stiles. If they take one step closer I will obliterate them if Stiles wishes it so. This group smelled rather odd like an odor that didn't mix very well, and it seemed as though they didn't plan on leaving very easily.'

"Who are you and what do you want? You are trespassing on Mikaelson territory." I asked.

They seemed confused like they didn't know that this was claimed territory or the fact on who I was. The one with the uneven jaw stepped forward.

" We're here to get the members of our pack back." He replied.

*A/N: btw shit is about to hit the fan*

Stiles's P.O.V:

MEMBERS OF THEIR PACK BACK!?! WHAT KIND OF UTTER BULLSHIT IS THAT!!! HE HAS NO RIGHT TO COME AND TRY TO TAKE MY WOLVES AWAY FROM ME!!!

"YOUR PACK MEMBERS!?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SCOTT!!!?" I yelled.

He looked at me realizing why Derek, Isaac, and Liam were here, and he grinned stupidly.

"Stiles! You're here too! Great now we can all head back home!" Scott cheered.

"Going back home!?! This is my home you asshole! Also why in the fuck would I want to come to that hell hole just to be ignored again! Seriously are you that fucking naive!?!" I shouted at him again.

" But you're a member of this pack and if you come back then things can go back to the way it was!" He responded desperately.

That's it! I'm fucking blowing him out of the water!

" THINGS CAN NEVER GO BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS!! YOU KICKED ME OUT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LIKE THAT SOMEONE WAS MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU!! STOP BEING A NAIVE NARCISSISTIC JERK AND GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS!!! THE OTHER THREE LEFT BECAUSE YOU ABUSED YOUR ALPHA POWERS BY FORCING THEM TO IGNORE ME UNTIL I FUCKING LEFT. I WILL NOT GO BACK TO BEACON HILLS BECAUSE MYSTIC FALLS IS WHERE I BELONG!!! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING POWER HERE NOW LEAVE BEFORE I HAVE THEM REMOVE YOU!!" I yelled until my throat was almost raw.

Scott was shocked at my outburst and then got angry real quick.

"Fine if you won't come back then we'll take you back by force." Scott said pissed off.

I sighed shaking my head.

" I tried to warn you, but you refused to listen to me. Alright... Damon, Klaus please get them out of my sight." I spoke tiredly. 

They nodded and ran snatching every single one of them except Peter and Lydia. I waved for them to follow us back to the boarding house. When we got back I had everyone gather in the living room everyone else taking their designated spots. I sat down beside Derek, so Peter and Lydia sat on chairs that were brought in.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked.

Peter was the one to ask something first.

"How did you manage to become friends with the Salvatore brothers and a Mikaelson specifically Niklaus Mikaelson!?!" 

"Simple I met Stefan and Damon through Elena, and I met Klaus because of the pack mom bond," I answered.

"I really missed you, Stiles," Lydia said softly.

"I know I missed you guys too," I answered getting up to hug her.

She hugged me back shaking a little, but soon enough her nerves were calmed down. I laughed as she berated me for not leaving a goodbye note to help with me being gone. Lydia definitely still is the liveliest firecracker I've ever known.

"So are we going to make the elephant in the room go away or are we just going to let it sit there?" Damon asked.

"Damon........" Stefan growled.

"What I mean is are we going to be introduced or what?" He explained.

"Oooohhhh I can't believe I forgot! Okay so Peter, Lydia this is the Mystic Falls gang. There's Tyler Lockwood, Hybrid; Caroline Forbes, Vampire; Elena Gilbert my older cousin, Vampire; Jeremy Gilbert my younger cousin, Vampire Hunter; Bonnie Bennett, Witch; Matthew Cowen, Wolf; Lucas Nolewane, Wolf; Stefan Salvatore, Vampire; Damon Salvatore, Vampire; and last but not least Niklaus Mikaelson, immortal Hybrid." I listed out everyone and took a deep breath relaxing.

"Now how would you like a tour of Mystic Falls?"

OH, MY GODS, I CAN'T THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH FOR 3.6K VIEWS ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? YOU GUYS ARE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING AND SO VERY PATIENT ON THE WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER! Honestly, I really do hope you like a chapter that was 2,031 words and took me about 2 and 1/2 hours to complete. The game is set now......

Stay tuned.

~ AssassinsNeverDie


	7. 🌑Chapter 7: You shouldn't have done that PT. 1🌑

Hello, my packmates! I do not deserve that it means the world to me that you guys would stick around! But what's this!? A part 1?! Yep, your eyes aren't deceiving you guys, girls, and my non-binary compatriots! So I want to thank Victoirenews974 for giving me a great idea for this mixed with one I'd already come up with. Also, I might have decided to do something to a certain someone that technically was kept alive for this story just to add a little reasoning behind why I'm doing this in parts. So before I continue any further let's get to the story!

Stiles's P.O.V:

After I gave Peter and Lyds a tour of our town we all decided to regroup at the boarding house. I was still a tad pissed at delusional Scott 'dumbass' McCall for believing that everything would go back to the same old song and dance. *A/N: When I was writing Scott's name I had accidentally typed it in as Scoot 😂* 

Everyone gathered in the pack room to just chill after exploring a good majority of the town. I looked around fondly as everyone chatted amongst themselves. Peter and Klaus seemed to have struck up an odd friendship which is kind of nice to see him have someone to relate to. Lydia and Caroline have just started chatting........... I'm not sure which is scarier. The Oni or the powerful storm that is now Lydia Martin and Caroline Forbes. 

Issac and Liam were cuddled up on my right side while Derek was on my left. I was content and feeling the happiness radiating from the bonds of everyone around me.

"Hi, Mom what's up?" I'd heard Care's phone ring and I looked at her.

I couldn't tell what Liz was saying but apparently, it was making Care really nervous and pissed at the same time.

"Hey, Sti do you think we could deal with some mutts at the Grill? Mom says that she would send some officers, but she thinks that it's best if we deal with it because they'd be outnumbered." Caroline asks me.

"Hand me your phone would you Care? I'll tell her my answer." I said.

Caroline nodded as she handed me her phone and sat back down.

"Hey, Liz. I know what it's like having to decide on the safety of the members of your department. So don't worry we'll deal with this and you won't have to worry anymore okay? Okay bye, Liz." I spoke and concluded the call immediately after.

"Yay we get to deal with some puppies," Damon said sarcastically with jazz hands.

"Dams get over it we're doing it and that's final." I answered.

All the wolves looked at me *A/N: besides Derek and Peter, and Klaus too but that's up to your guys' imaginations* and whined pitifully. I realized what happened and reassured my pups that they weren't the ones in trouble. 

"Alright everyone let's get going!" I said as I got up everyone else following suit.

~ Travelskip brought to you by Luther needing some sense knocked into him by Diego and Allison ~

Still Stiles's P.O.V:

We hopped out of our vehicles after we arrived, and everyone headed inside the building. I stopped as soon as I saw who was there scaring Matt and the other locals. It was Scott and the rest of his 'pack'. Scott looked up as soon as he caught my scent, and he stood up growling flashing his red eyes.

"That won't work on us Scott you should know that by now." I said crossing my arms. 

"What are they!? You shouldn't trust them they could hurt you!" Scott growled out.

"No they won't and I thought you knew me, Scott. I'm a great judge of character, and if they wanted to hurt me I would have been dead already. I thought you learned your lesson already but apparently not. You used to be like a brother to me, and now look how far you've fallen." I said as some of my pack stands beside me.

" You shut him out completely and then to top it all off you made him leave. I don't know if I'm disgusted at your lack of faith and humanity in your 'best' friend, or the fact that you still believe that everything will go back to what it once was." Klaus spoke with venom lacing his every word.

Scott growled flaring his Alpha eyes and launched himself at Klaus. I stood there wide-eyed as that had queued everyone else to join the fray. Isaac however stayed by me so the fight wouldn't get too close. I watched as my former pack and my new found family duked it out in the Grill, but earlier I snatched Klaus's wallet so the damage was paid for after this is over.

3rd person P.O.V:

As Stiles busy keeping an eye on his pups he didn't notice Allison pulling her bowstring back aiming at Isaac. She let go and instead of hitting the intended target, it embedded itself into Stiles's abdomen. Klaus roared as he smelled Stiles's blood, and he stormed over to Allison rage apparent on his face. Klaus gripped Allison's neck and lifted her into the air. 

"HOW DARE YOU HURT ONE THAT I CONSIDER FAMILY!! You know... I can never understand how stupid humans can be these centuries, and you young one just made a grave mistake." Klaus snarled.

At that moment Erica and Boyd had decided to move towards Derek who had hold of Stiles but was halted by Scott growling at them.

" Erica! Boyd! Stay put NOW!" Scott growled.

"NO! You let Ally hurt my Batman! You may be our alpha but you've lost our respect and loyalty. We're leaving your pack and you can't stop us." Erica shouted as they ran towards Derek and Stiles.

" LET ALLISON GO NOW AND THEN I'LL DEAL WITH THOSE TWO AFTER I KILL YOU!" Scott raged.

" You know I now see why your group is falling apart. You weren't meant to have such power, and it's causing your pack members to leave one. by. one. And since you seem so adamant on her release here's something for you. I'm Niklaus Mikaelson and I have no mercy against anyone who hurts my family." Klaus seethed as he rips out Allison's heart and drops her body to the ground.

" NO!! ALLISON!!" Scott trembled as he ran over and cradled her body.

Derek's P.O.V:

It was as if the moment was in slow motion as I watched Stiles collapse to the ground. I'd rushed over there as soon as he touched the floor. Stiles was laughing out of pure shock, but he was also shaking like a leaf from the blood loss.

"Stiles! Hey hey hey you're okay. You're gonna be completely fine alright?" I cried.

"Aww, Sourwolf don't cry. I'll be fine and then we'll have a day to ourselves. Just us alright?" Stiles murmured before passing out in my arms.

My wolf and I whined at the limp body of our mate, and for the first time ever since the fire, I cried. 

" Dad? Is momma gonna be okay?" Issac whimpered.

I looked over at him and ruffled his hair a bit.

" He will be it'll just take a little while for him to heal alright?" I answered consoling our pup.

He nodded as I noticed Klaus was arguing with Damon and Stefan. From the looks of it, Klaus won the argument and the three of them walked over quickly.

" So before we go ahead with the idea Klaus came up with let's get the hell out of here shall we?" Damon urged as we all agreed very quickly.

I picked up Stiles as gently as I could and we all headed out the door. As we were leaving we all thought one thing.

'We're never letting this happen again'

Hello, my packmates!! I hope you are doing well and staying safe! I'm sorry for not updating in a while. It just took so long to come up with an idea for this chapter but get ready for part 2 it's gonna be a doozy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The game is set now...

Stay tuned.

~ AssassinsNeverDie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Here's the link so you can read it on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/216679047-the-wolf%27s-mommy-adopted
> 
> Hope you guys stick around!
> 
> ~McNamara_Multifandom_Geek or AssassinsNeverDie


	8. 🌑Chapter 7: You shouldn't have done that PT.2🌑

Hello, my pack mates! I hope you enjoyed the first part of this! And some of you were wondering as to what is going to happen in this chapter well you're about to find out! So let's get on with this, shall we?

Damon's P.O.V:

So after that shit show ended we finally managed to get some rest at the Boarding House. Klaus had taken Stiles out of Derek's arms and placed him in my bed upstairs. Since my brother, Klaus, and I had argued over what to do about Stiles being gravely injured. Due to him being unconscious and unable to decide for himself we came up with a plan. Plan A is that hopefully, he heals on his own. However, if that fails then that's where Plan B comes into play which is Klaus will have Stiles drink his blood to heal faster.

If the mutts had lasted a little bit longer then I would have won the bet between Alaric and me! Now instead of Caroline doing my job, I'm stuck watching Sleeping Beauty until he wakes up which in my opinion will be awhile. Honestly, this whole thing with the mutts is kinda child's play to our original group. Our Mystic Gang (minus Klaus beforehand) had survived Katherine, Klaus, and his siblings, rogue vampires and vampire hunters, Bonnie and I with our little adventure in the alternate prison world dealing with that major dumbass Kai. 

Well, let's hope these puppies aren't as stupid as everyone else and they decide to head back to their little forest where they belong. *A/N: Little did he know that McDumbass was about to make the biggest mistake in his life >:)*

*Teeny tiny time skip brought to you by you guys ganging up on McAsshat*

He-who-is-going-to-regret-his-life-choices P.O.V: 

I can't believe that the vampire killed Allison!! She was my mate and he just ripped her heart out like it was nothing! If it wasn't for Stiles not coming home with us when we got here then Allison wouldn't have died! My wolf howled in fury as I saw her death, again and again, every time I closed my eyes.

I howled to get the rest of my pack back to the Grill. I waited a few minutes until everyone showed up to get their shit together before I ordered them to follow me. Stiles..... you're going to regret not coming back home.

Lydia's P.O.V:

Ever since Stiles and I figured out he had some tether over the wolves I looked at him like he was the brother I wish I had growing up'. He always took care of the pack even when we didn't want it, and Stiles made sure everyone didn't have any disagreements with each other. Well, that was before the asshole decided to make everyone stop talking to him besides me of course. I think Scott forgot he can't control a Banshee because- oh yeah! I'm not a werewolf. 

I'm sitting next to Care on a couch and all of us are sitting in silence. Everyone isn't used to the silence that followed after Stiles went unconscious. I could tell Isaac and Liam were getting anxious because they're clinging to Derek like he's their only lifeline to cope with this. That's it! I'm tired of everyone moping it's pathetic.

"You guys are ridiculous! Seriously just sitting here in silence isn't going to wake Stiles up! Even I know that he would prefer if everyone would stay positive until he wakes up. I know you all miss him but you need to grow the fuck up! Especially everyone in the room who is ancient as hell; You guys have been around a lot longer and are acting like it's the end of the fucking world!" I stood up looking everyone in the eye acting like the fucking Queen Bee I am. " Now what we are going to do is get this place cleaned up and ready for when he gets up. Cause I can guarantee that he will not be happy if the house is a complete disaster. What are you waiting for?! Get to work!!" 

The wolves (minus Derek and Klaus because he didn't want to so he stood out of the way in the parlor) nodded and headed to the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies with the help of Stefan because I know the wolves (especially cause they act like they are four-year-olds) will make an even bigger mess if they weren't supervised. I had Care, Elena, and Bonnie with me to help pick everything up in the parlor. 

3rd person P.O.V:

What the girls didn't know is that the McAss pack had tracked their scent to the Boarding House and was waiting for orders from their 'Alpha'. 

" Aiden, Jackson you two go through to the back. Get in any way you can, and make sure you attack whoever is in there got it?" Dumbass demanded.

Aiden and Jackson winced and nodded as they headed towards the back. Scott had Kira stay behind and go through the front since he was going through the large side window. Without hesitation, he jumped through the window.

Stefan's P.O.V:

I was in the kitchen with the younger wolves and gathered the cleaning supplies around. Isaac and Lucas placed all of the stuff they gathered onto the counter, they were soon followed by Liam and Matthew who placed their stuff on there. I nodded and they high-fived because I'd tested them to see if they could correctly get everything that was needed. While they were busy cheering I heard a window shatter somewhere in the boarding house.

Not too long after the noise, I heard one of the girls grunt as if they were in pain. I 'ran' in there and saw Bonnie clutching her bleeding arm as a..... wait is that McCall? I honestly thought he wasn't stupid enough to try something like this. Then again he acted extremely delusional about him getting Stiles to 'come home'. 

" I do believe we now have intruders. Two seem to be in the kitchen while a stray fox has found its way to your front door. How shall we do this Salvatore? " Klaus asked me as he smirked beside me.

" We take care of the fox while Derek helps the boys in the kitchen with the two back there. The girls can handle themselves because well it's Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, and Lydia who's a Banshee. That good with you?" I responded.

" Very well let's get rid of the little pest shall we?" Klaus sniped.

Klaus and I then headed towards the entranceway to greet the idiotic fox.

" You are going to regret this little one, and you haven't even unlocked your full potential yet kitsune. Oh yes, I know what you are your kind has tried to kill my family and me many times centuries ago. Your stench is something I've grown used to and very distinct." Klaus chided as he grabbed Kira's arms and held her still.

" You're a monster. My kind must have had a reason to kill you and what I've seen proves their battles were worth the sacrifice. You need to be wiped off the face of the earth, and your family as well. " Kira grits out as I walk towards her and pick up her sword.

" You may believe that but you and your family have your region. We have our own so I suggest you tell your family. That the Salvatores and the Mikaelsons won't forget the attack from this supposed 'pack' and you. You, Kira Yukimura are going to regret ever messing with either family; Especially since our families now consist of one human in particular." I spoke with venom lacing my words.

" Now Miss Yukimura I suggest you stay still and stay put unless you wish to have your heart ripped out." Klaus calmly stated.

Niklaus Mikaelson being calm whilst threatening someone..... yeah it's a bad idea to not head his words while he's like that.

Lydia's P.O.V: 

I can't believe that Scott thought that it would be a good idea to fucking attack the Boarding House while WE'RE INSIDE. Honestly, that has to be one of the biggest mistakes he's ever made in his life. He growled at us as he realized that we were in here instead of the person he probably wanted to go after, and if I could guess correctly that would be Klaus. 

"Hey, Lydia wasn't that the werewolf who was causing trouble at the grill?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, and we have a decent amount of history together. Scott McCall, you are so fucking delusional!! What did you think was going to happen to her?! She injured Stiles and he's currently fighting for his life thanks to your idiot of a girlfriend!" I snapped at him as I took a step forward.

"Allison didn't deserve to die at the hands of that vampire! Stiles should have just come home like a good pack maid.....or maybe pack bitch since he seems to continue to defy me. NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF HE JUST FUCKING DID AS HE WAS TOLD!!!!" Scott roared.

I looked over at Bonnie and gave her a nod. 

"Minuere." As soon as a simple word was uttered, Scott's legs shook as he put a hand on the floor to steady himself. 

"What did you do to me!?!" Scott yelled.

"Oh just a simple little spell, and I'm not spoiling the fun about what it does." Bonnie grinned as she stepped forward to stand beside me.

"You want to know something McCall? Stiles is more than what you make of him. He left home because you gave him no other choice. He left because he didn't want us to suffer any more than we had to. He left because he's kind-hearted and because he cares. And after all that I came to one conclusion; He's more of an Alpha than you'll ever be." I calmly spoke as I looked him directly in the eyes.

Beforehand us four girls had made a plan, because seriously did you take us for fools? Bonnie and I had discussed that if one of the wolves were to show up we needed a course of action. Of course, Bonnie, Caroline, and I had to stall long enough for Elena and Jeremy to grab a tranquilizer full of wolfsbane. Scott fell to the ground out cold with the tranq in his back, and I gave a huge sigh of relief because that could've ended a whole lot worse.

Meanwhile in the kitchen.....

Derek's P.O.V:

As soon as I heard the window shatter I rushed to the kitchen to check on the pups considering Stefan and Klaus went to deal with Kira, and I knew the girls could hold their own. When I got in there all I saw was a standoff between the pups and Aiden who was with Jackson. I growled as I walked closer to Liam and Isaac.

"Your Alpha made a big mistake thinking he could attack the boarding house and live. Now, what are you two going to do? Jackson, you'd never attack Liam and Isaac so I don't think you'd be able to convince yourself to do it. Aiden you'd follow in his lead simply because he's a close friend of yours. Make a choice now." I spoke sternly.

" Alright alright, we give up okay? No need to make us piss our pants, Derek." Jackson grumbled out. *A/N: When I was typing Jackson's name I accidentally put Jask T^T*

Aiden followed suit as he and Jackson knelt and put their hands behind their heads. Isaac and I grabbed hold of their arms, and lead them into the parlor where Kira was tied to a chair with Scott passed out next to her. 

" Anyone want to explain why we currently have a knocked-out puppy and a tied up fox in the living room?" A voice called out from the stairway.

We looked over and Damon was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Erica and Boyd right behind him. 

" Damon this shouldn't be surprising considering this is an everyday norm for us." Elena pointed out.

"You're not wrong but then again could be worse." Damon shrugged as he plopped onto the couch. 

Slowly everyone gathered into the living room, and we had Jeremy make a circle of mountain ash surrounding Kira and Scott, and then one around Aiden and Jackson.

"So how is Stiles doing Damon?" Bonnie asked slightly concerned.

"The tiny human is doing perfectly fine his pulse is a lot stronger than it was a couple of hours ago. Besides, I don't think he's going to get any worse, and if he does we can call Meredith to see what's wrong." Damon answered in turn.

Stefan's eyebrows raised a little at his older brother's reply to Bonnie's question about Stiles. I'm assuming Damon usually never says anything like that very often. 

" Okay now, what are we supposed to do with Scott and Kira? We can't keep them here so what should we do with them?" Erica prompted.

" Hmm let's see: a mutt who doesn't take no for an answer and a fox who would obey his every whim while also being a disgrace to her kind? I think we should do something they'll never forget." Lydia hummed.

" I like where your mind is going Miss Martin. Shall we move them to a secondary location?" Klaus purred. 

"If we really need to take them somewhere then why don't we stick them in the basement? We have cells down there and if we're careful afterward Stiles won't know how we got them to leave." Stefan said. 

" Okay now that we have a plan let's get to moving people!" Lydia commanded.

" Hey Baby Gilbert think you could knock out the fox and then have Derek's uncle help with pooch over there?" Damon suggested as he headed towards the door to the basement.

Jeremy rolled his eyes but nodded as he stood behind Kira knocking her out. I watched as my uncle went over to Scott after the line was broken, and tossed him over his shoulder walking towards Damon. 

I followed everyone else as we headed down into the basement, and we definitely made sure Jeremy lined the insides of the cells with mountain ash so they couldn't escape. 

Klaus's P.O.V:

" So what shall we do now that we have them down here?" I questioned outside of 'McCall's' cell.

" Well now let's see if we can somehow persuade Scott to give up on Stiles, but since he's been attacking non-stop well we have no choice. Let's wake him up shall we?" Lydia purred as she walked towards his cell door.

" Wakey wakey nutbag!!" Damon shouted as he banged on the door of Scott's cell opening it.

I opened the door to see McCall hanging by his wrists courtesy of myself, and I watch as Miss Martin steps towards him with a gleam in her eye. 

" L-Lydia?! I-It's me, Scott!! Why am I chained up?! Come on please let me go and we can all go back home to Beacon Hills!" Scott begged.

" Why would I let you go? You wouldn't let us go after Stiles when we found out he left and you think that after all that I'm just going to let you go? When Stiles said you were delusional I thought he was joking, but turns out he was right for a long time. Now, why would I bother remembering your name? Queens don't bother to remember the names of peasants." Lydia hummed before she slapped him with enough force to leave a bruise. 

Thanks to Miss Bennett the strength issue was solved, and Miss Martin had enough power to give that pathetic excuse of a wolf a bruise. I'm contemplating stealing Miss Martin and taking her to New Orleans. Personal business must be attended to when this little scuffle is all over.

" I'm done here. Damon? Niklaus? Take good care of the trash here. We need him to remember who he's dealing with. " Lydia spoke as she pointed at Scott before heading to the stairs.

Damon and I nodded grinning maniacally as everyone else followed suit besides Jeremy. 

" Well, well looks like we get to have some fun wouldn't you agree Salvatore?" I asked not breaking my eye contact with the trash.

" Indeed we will Klaus. Oh, fair warning mutt you won't forget this for a long time I can guarantee it." Damon grinned as the cell door slammed shut and screams could be heard throughout the boarding house. 

* Timeskip because I suck at writing torture but technically you guys got the torture just use your imagination * 

Erica's P.O.V:

That asshole is getting what he deserves for all that he's done. I think about how my Batman is doing as the rest of us are gathered in the living room, and we all hear as the screams continue to echo. Seems like they're still taking out their rage on the jackass.

3rd person P.O.V *because I can*:

" Be glad that isn't you two down there if you hadn't surrendered easily. Just remember that when you see the damage that's been done on McCall. Aiden, Jackson your punishment shall be decided by Stiles only he will get the say on what happens to you." Lydia spoke as she looked at her nails.

" We know and knowing Stilinksi now we won't be getting off the hook any time soon." Jackson said as he sat by Aiden.

Both Lydia and Derek nodded at his answer, and everyone else slowly had their own conversations as the tension calmed down a bit. 

" Guys?" 

Heads shot up as they heard a familiar voice come from the stairs. Stiles was standing there looking a little worse for wear but looking a lot better. Not too long after they heard him speak the younger wolves tackled him crying. 

"MOM!!!" 

Stiles laughed as his pups held on as tight as they could crying their eyes. Derek stood by waiting for his turn to hug the now conscious human. Stiles noticed that and pulled the pups grip off him, and he gestured for Derek to come here. He did and hugged Stiles tightly as he could without bruising his ribs.

"Glad to see you too Sourwolf." Stiles laughed as he hugged back.

Derek hummed and then let go as Elena and Jeremy hugged their cousin tightly. Slowly everyone got their turn to hug him and then there was Lydia. She slapped him and then hugged him tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again you hear me?! If you die it's going to be the other way around, and I'm going to be the one haunting you." Lydia snapped.

"Yes, Ma'am." Stiles laughed as he hugged her close.

Not too long after that Damon and Klaus came back up looking a bit cheerful as they came over and hugged Stiles. Klaus and Damon were talking to Stiles both of them smiling when a knock sounded from the front door.

" Hey, Stefan are we expecting anyone?" Stiles asked.

" I don't think so Elena go see who it is would you?" Stefan asked as Elena nodded and headed towards the door.

Elena reached for the door handle and gasped when she saw who was at the door. 

" Hello, Elena may I inquire the whereabouts of Niklaus?" Elijah asked as the rest of his siblings make themselves known behind him.

" Right over here, dear brother. I was wondering when you would show up." Klaus smiled as he watched Stiles and Damon bicker like children.

" Who are you and what have you done with Klaus? " Rebekah shrilled.

" The reason he seems odd is because of me." Stiles smiled.

Elijah and the other siblings turned to face him, their eyebrows raised. 

" If you'll kindly step inside I'll explain everything." Stiles said as he gestured for them to come in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hoooooo booyyyy that was a MAJOR doozy!!! Hello, my packmates!! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because it took several months of procrastinating, going remote learning pushed me to finally get this done. Anyways I would really appreciate it if you guys left kudos on this because it was a total of 3486 words!! Also, leave a comment down below on how you liked it, and feel free to comment on things you found funny!! I'll be looking forward to your guys' reaction to this!! It'll be a little while before chapter 8 comes out but never fear it will be in progress because I am here!! (lol little All Might ref I had to guys) The game is set now...

Stay tuned.

~ AssassinsNeverDie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I had to add a few words on there because obviously, the platform is different from Wattpad's. Hope you guys liked it!!


End file.
